


Did You Win? (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stark Tower, imagine, the reader is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Peter loves the adrenaline rush of dangerous situations. But it might give you a heart attack someday.





	Did You Win? (Peter Parker one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @sgtjbuccky ‘s writing challenge on Tumblr.

You were more pissed than worried at this point.

It had started with an intense worry when you got a call from none other than Tony Stark, telling you that he was sending a car to bring you to Stark Tower and pick Peter up. When you asked why, he said he couldn’t let Peter swing back ‘in his condition’, and Peter wasn’t letting him call May.

“What do you mean ‘in this condition’?” You asked, already panicking.

“Relax kid, isn’t too bad. Just took on a little more than he could handle.” His voice sounded fairly calm over the phone, making you calm down as well.

Hence your anger now that you were in the car and on your way to Stark Tower. Ever since what happened with Lizzie’s dad, Peter had promised he wouldn’t get into something bigger than he could handle, and here he was, hurt after he got his ass stuck in some shit. It had to be big if he ended up in Stark Tower. You sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He was going to hear it when you finally saw him.

He was getting dressed when you entered the little hospital styled room. He had a black eye and a swollen jaw. And who knew how many more injuries under his clothes. You scowled at him when your eyes met.

“What did you do? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. All I can say is that I’m very disappointed! I told you to stay in a safe zone, and you promised-”

‘I- I’m sorry?” His voice was timid, he could probably see you mad you were. You stopped talking, taking in his big brown eyes opened so wide it reminded you of a little puppy. You internally sighed. Of course you couldn’t stay mad. This was Peter. You loved him too much.

You both walked to the elevator in silence, letting it take you down to the car that was waiting to drop you two back in Queens. You kept your distance from him so you could show him that you were still mad at him. But you could already feel your resolve melting.You cleared your throat to get his attention.

“…..did you win?”

Peter perked up at your question, knowing he was forgiven. He attacked you with a hug, making you squeal. You laughed when he planted a sloppy kiss on your cheek. Then he launched into the story of what had happened and how ‘cool’ it was. You grinned at his enthusiastic tone, laying your head on his shoulder as you looked out the glass walls of the elevator.

Damn him. And more importantly, damn you for loving him so much.


End file.
